User talk:IndieNerd
Archive RE: Capitalized names Sorry about that. I didn't know there was a naming policy. Thanks for the heads up! I've also been using my (running AutoWikiBrowser) to make general fixes, such as typos, misspelled words, grammar errors, etc. If there's anything else I can do to help, let me know. I really like this game - it's on my personal top 10 list for favorite games of 2012 - and I always have the wiki open on my second monitor when I play, so I'll surely be making more fixes and improvements. Keep up the good work! JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 17:52, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Units I was editing the werepig page with aditional info and I saw you (I bet it's you) added info regarding running speed,walking speed, attack range, attack period and I thought "1 what"? Seconds (abviously seconds but is it really 1?) metres? or other units that are used by the devs? In case it is indicated in the code, I would recommend adding it. Cyde042 (talk) 17:13, January 3, 2013 (UTC) :The code doesn't have any real world analogies for distance (as far as I know). Anything I write (like meter, 5 meters, 10 cm) or anything I base on (compared to Wilson's assumed height) will be my speculation. Devs haven't (again, as far as I know) said anything about this. :Attack period is more complicated than that, there's bunch or cooldowns and stuff, and I don't even really understand it to give an exact value. — INDIENERD (TALK) 17:53, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey there :-) Plesure to talk to you, just found out about this wikia and thought I would sign up and make an account so that I can input some of my ideas and help some people on here with in-game related problems/questions. Nippul (talk) 18:51, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Character Quotes Hi, i was thinking about adding adding what characters say when they examing things on most pages. i was wondering what you thought about it and if i did what the format should be. i was thinking something simple, probably in the trivia section. wilson: "willson's speach" willow: "this is what willow says" and so on.. Addera (talk) 17:57, January 9, 2013 (UTC) :I have thought about this. The thing is there are already 4 characters, and more to come (Unimplemented/Speculated_Characters). That's 16 if all are implemented, so that's 16 quotes for every item. I mean, even 4 is already a lot. So I don't think this is a good idea in this case. — INDIENERD (TALK) 18:13, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Helping out I'm quite glad to hear from you, I'll be happy to help out, I can help share printscreens for now! Reason why I joined Wiki was Don't Starve Wiki, enjoying the read. Hope I can pitch in soon! -Ww Walt w (talk) 05:40, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Joining thank you for the welcome, I mainly joined after I edited the spam so I can help fix if the troller comes back. however I am glad to help in any way I can :) donnyh13 Donnyh13 (talk) 01:48, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Gifs Dear indieNerd i sometimes don't know what to type for my gifs pictures and i am sorry for that also can i replace the normal pictures for gif ones? thanks P.S. does the gif move? because i can't see them move and they move ONLY of i click it your old chap friend. GentleMenMew :You can replace them if you want. It's not a good idea to have animated gifs in the article. The quality will always be subpar to video or even several still frames. And it very distracting, not to mention when there are several of them and they are not placed in a gallery but scattered around. — INDIENERD (TALK) 09:31, January 12, 2013 (UTC) ::okay so you are telling me to NOT put the gifs in the gallery or what? and i should make them in high quality right? and also should i add a post for pig quotes? (too bad someone remove them and i was working hard and i am sorry of i did something wrong) ::you're old chap friend. GentleMenMew :::Gifs in gallery do not animate by default, so it is fine to keep them that way. But the quality will still be lower, as we can't really host megabytes of animated image data. As I said, the quality of gifs will always be lower than videos or still frames, that's just how they work. :::I was the one who removed the quotes. The purpose of the Wiki is to give general, although pretty specific information, such as "Pigs often articulate what they are doing at the moment, such as asking what the player is about to give them or calling out that they are running home." But not including every single quote. Same with items, characters, and every other thing. It's not the goal of the Wiki to copy all quotes from the game, because knowing these quotes doesn't help the player in any way. (Also, we have all the game files available, so technically it would have taken some 5 minutes to copy-paste them all. Sorry, if you spent a lot of time on this.) — INDIENERD (TALK) 16:38, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Quotes On the character quotes page, can you help me out with Wolfgang? I don't play as him much. Mjiop22 (talk) 17:14, January 13, 2013 (UTC)mjiop22 :I posted a message on your talk page. We have actual in-game string file for this, we don't need to manually write them all. — INDIENERD (TALK) 17:18, January 13, 2013 (UTC) How do you get to the quotes in the decompiled lua script? Mjiop22 (talk) 21:03, January 13, 2013 (UTC)mjiop22 :It's in strings.lua. — INDIENERD (TALK) 21:04, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Lol, just found out the grue's name is Charlie in the game files. Mjiop22 (talk) 21:14, January 13, 2013 (UTC)mjiop22 Can you reccomend a good program for cropping photos? :How would I know what operating system you run? I assume Windows, so just use Paint? — INDIENERD (TALK) 21:31, January 13, 2013 (UTC) I might create a page for the player's fist, as you can attack with it. Can you help me out getting the damage values? Mjiop22 (talk) 21:33, January 13, 2013 (UTC)mjiop22 Don't make a page for "Fists", please. There is nothing significant about it that cannot be described in the Characters or Weapons articles. What damage values do you need? — INDIENERD (TALK) 21:39, January 13, 2013 (UTC) I need Wolfgang's, Willow's, and Wendy's fist damage Mjiop22 (talk) 21:47, January 13, 2013 (UTC)mjiop22 :Come on, man, read the articles. These values have been added already. It's 10 for all except Wolfgang, who has 15. — INDIENERD (TALK) 21:50, January 13, 2013 (UTC) What can I do? Hey Indie, I just stumbled on this page today! Anyway, I am a contributor to Levynlight Wikia so am wondering if there is anything I can help out with? Probably add internal links to direct the food (which have their respective pages) under Food and Fire Cooking, if that would help? PS. I am fairly new to the game Leesophia (talk) 21:42, January 13, 2013 (UTC) :Hey! Oh, yeah, that table is terrible. I haven't had the time to format it properly. I'm sure it has mistakes/old values as well. — INDIENERD (TALK) 21:45, January 13, 2013 (UTC) :::I'll see what I can do about it then! :::Cheers! Leesophia (talk) 21:56, January 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::If you have the motivation, there are tons of pages with waay too much trivia/strategy/bug lists with improper tone, grammar, using second-person pronouns, giving subjective recommendations, etc (worst offenders in cats under Category:Site maintenance). I don't think we'll run out of work anytime soon. — INDIENERD (TALK) 21:59, January 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::::I was just taking a look at this page and I see what you meant. So I presume that those information there are accurate and all they need is some touch-up to make it succinct? (hopefully I get what the contributors are trying to say lol). Leesophia (talk) 22:30, January 13, 2013 (UTC) :::::::I wouldn't bet on it all being accurate. It's just someone's in-game experience edited slightly by others. There are usually errors, I'm yet to see 100% factual, unbiased, and accurate strategy/tips section. — INDIENERD (TALK) 09:30, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Kiting I see Kiting is referenced as a monster-killing technique on several pages, with some going into more detail than others. This tends to take up a lot of room in the Strategy sections. Should (or could) we perhaps create a new page to document this particularly common strategy so it can then just be linked rather than explained in full (or just inadequately) on multiple pages? Kossa (Iakovosian) 00:08, January 14, 2013 (UTC) :I think we probably need a "Fighting" or "Combat" page of some sorts. My worry is that people won't stop adding their ideas of strategy and tips to it, like it happens to every boss/mob article now, which need serious cleanup. It'd have to be heavily curated. — INDIENERD (TALK) 09:28, January 14, 2013 (UTC) :::But at least there would (hopefully) only be one topic requiring heavy attention as opposed to many. It's been a while since I have done much on wikia so if you want to get the page started, I'll happily merge the relevant info into it. :::— Iakovosian (talk) 15:36, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Followup its okay indieNerd :) its always okay for me and i didn't know that there quotes file :o and also as you said that my gifs have low quality..of i put high quality gif will it still become low or what? thanks your old chap friend. GentleMenMew P.S I SAY. i can't wait for the update :D playing as a robot and smallbirds growing and a chest following you. I SAY that would be the best thing ever :D also.do you ever know what the bone eye do? thanks again! oh btw when the game is updated should i make post of the new items monsters and stuff? (i always keep my eyes on this game) :No idea what bone eye does. You can of course make the pages for new items/monsters/etc. when they come or before if you have sufficient factual info. By the way, sign your posts with ~~~~ — INDIENERD (TALK) 10:35, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Bug i needed help for this bug, cant find how to fix it :( can u help me ? ~Happynas :I already replied on your talk page User_talk:Happynas. I'm afraid can't help you with that. — INDIENERD (TALK) Re perks Sorry about the Wx78 character edits, I was watching a gameplay (by falpatrick, if you know who he is) and somehow came to misunderstand about the perks. The character did have 200 hunger capacity. (or maybe it's all characters now, I don't know yet) :Yeah, it's all characters. — INDIENERD (TALK) 08:28, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Eye bone Sure, I just went on a rush to find it and immediately took a pic of it, I thought it was intended to hide so... but, I'm not sure if the eye bone spawn in rocky land only. You see, I went in a swamp biome by following the teaser video and yes, the bone was on a small patch of rock biome but wasn't that how it spawns? I have yet to fully explore a rock biome i found (6 tall bird nests so far :3) and see if it spawns (and test if it's 1 bone per world). Also, when you kill chester and drop the bone, it will not blink. It will keep the eye closed. Cyde042 (talk) 12:02, January 16, 2013 (UTC) :It does say in code value = GROUND_VALUESGROUND.ROCKY, contents = { prefabs = { chester_eyebone = 1, gravestone = 1, fireflies = 3 ... } } So it's probably anywhere in the world on a small patch. Interesting note on not blinking, hadn't killed him yet. — INDIENERD (TALK) 12:10, January 16, 2013 (UTC) 2 Treeguards Hello! Well, what I understood was that the maximum number of trees spawning would be limited. Sorry if I've failed at that! Those 2 guards spawned after 2 different chop operations. Should I remove my update? (Would be nice to tell me if there is a quick way to do that) ~Mrberro :I already fixed that. — INDIENERD (TALK) 17:11, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Removal of my edit Dear IndieNerd. My addon in WX-78 page that said "He is a robot who hates living things" is actually not speculation. please notice that in the Dont Starve Spoiled rotten update, release notes say: " New unlockable character WX-78, a robot who can eat spoiled food with no penalties, and who hates all living things." So my edit was not speculation because the developers said so on their blog. If you want to check, go in this link. Jorppu (talk) 17:39, January 16, 2013 (UTC)Jorppu :I see, sorry about that then. Dozens of these additions every day, I do get some wrong. I readded that to trivia section as a minor factoid. It doesn't have any gameplay ramifications, so it wouldn't be fit for main prose. — INDIENERD (TALK) 18:28, January 16, 2013 (UTC) The characters. Sorry about that! Didn't mean to remove that characters thing, but I thought i had re-added it. Hrm. TheHomeChicken (talk) 05:24, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Extra key Kind sir.... do you know anyone that has an extra product key really want to play this game sooo bad.. haha can't but it cause we don't have money and im from the philippines and I can't trade anything cause I don't have anything to trade for a key soo now i'm stuck and can't play this cool game ~XIIIReD :No, I don't I'm afraid. — INDIENERD (TALK) 09:57, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Wiki Attacker Excuse me IndieNerd, but it seems a Wikia Contributor (86.183.48.74) is attacking the wiki. He is making minor changes to pages that are messing them up, such as changing Pig King's article to be able to be attacked and killed. WikiaGuardian 03:05, January 20, 2013 (UTC) :Fixed articles and blocked offender. Thanks for reverting some of their stuff. Remember to use the drop-down next to the Edit button for History, where you can see, compare, and undo revisions, to know exactly what they messed up. — INDIENERD (TALK) 10:05, January 20, 2013 (UTC) thank you, and Sorry for the inconvenience :) Current Food and Hunger Values Assuming I didn't make any typos when I was copying this data from the lua scripts and understand what I was reading, these should be current health and food values for food items, although the names for some cooked items aren't right. I got a bit lazy. I figured you are probably the most capable person to do something with this and/or help verify it if you hadn't already started working on it. Hopefully this is helpful. Treip (talk) 18:58, January 20, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks! I was putting this off for days now, since it's just so much work... I was going to write a script to get these values automatically, and since Klei will inevitably change stuff again. — INDIENERD (TALK) 19:41, January 20, 2013 (UTC) ::I've been toying with the idea of making a simple crock pot simulator/tool (browser-based/open source) for a while, but I didn't know if there was already something similar or if there would be a use for it, especially after the crazy bonus system was removed. What do you think? Treip (talk) 05:00, January 22, 2013 (UTC) :::I made one for myself, but since the crazy ingredient value stuff was removed, there is no real need anymore) for me at least). I suppose something online based might work. — INDIENERD (TALK) 10:20, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Hey dude, Wats up? My name is Uzzi21. I was wondering if i can help you out on this wiki as i know there is lots of work left and your main page is also not protected. I can be online everyday for 2 hours and on the weekends i am online from 8 am to 9 pm. Leave me a message if i can help with anything. If you need pros help just tell me and i will get the right guy for you :) ~~Uzzi21~~ hi, i know i made couple videos with puor grafic, and you removed, it's okay. but wat will you do if i make better quality videos.or how long shood i make?Edssss (talk) 05:54, January 30, 2013 (UTC) You seem impatient? When you update things, you sometimes aren't very pleasant, to people who have given up their time and effort to help the wiki, and I think you could just be slightly more polite. By the way, this isn't personal, I've just seen some posts and they were worded quite harshly. Don't even bother asking on whose Talk Pages because I can't remember. Just think that there is another person there. We're making an effort, don't just start on someone if they mess up a bit. ArcticFox789 (talk) :Yes, I don't have time, because I have given my time and effort to help the wiki. I made over 100 edits today alone digging though code and game and fixing IP edits. I really don't have any more time to go into elaborate message writing just to avoid someone seeing my reply as anything else that it is - a reply. I reply concisely and to the point, point out incorrect statements, and give all the relevant readily available information I have. And you not only criticize me, but tell me to not "even bother asking on whose Talk Pages"? I guess I will be ignoring user comments from now on that I could have quickly answered, often within an hour of being posted. — INDIENERD (TALK) 20:46, January 30, 2013 (UTC) :Look, I was just making a point, perhaps I worded that point wrong, I just meant I can't remember whose Talk Page I saw it on, but I still believe time taken to be pleasant is time well spent.Koalefants are amazing! (talk) 21:32, January 30, 2013 (UTC)